Sitting in Tree's
by Beachbabe11
Summary: When Rachel meets Jake for the first time, she shares with her bff Libby and 'almost' sister Sammy that he is a total Bogan. But what happens if all that changes, when someone else's secret is discovered?


Hi All,

I have recently…well ok…maybe a while ago… started watching Packed to the Rafters and absolutely love the show!! Here is my first story for the show. Hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Packed to the Rafters…though I have met Hugh Sheridan and Zoe Ventura…great people!!!

"Jake Barton complete, total and utter bogan." Rachel Rafter told her best friend Libby. "Can you believe that, he blamed it on me! He was the one that ran into me" she was fuming now, and Libby being the friend she was listened, contently to Rachel as she rambled on about her knew 'bogan' enemy. Libby was glad, that Rachel would probably never have to see Jake again.

She couldn't even add up how many names, Jake had been called or anything that he had been referred to…only Noob seemed to stick in Libby's head, Rachel had always loved to use that word, ever since they were 7. When Matthew Brown, had spilled coke all over Rach's best dress; that was a day Libby would never ever forget.

"Libby are you even listening to me" Rachel almost near yelled at her best friend. "You're not are you…OMG!!!"Rachel yelled "Can't anyone hear me out these days" Lucky for her she knew someone that would…Samantha Rafter or Sammy as she preferred, Rachel's sister in law.

"Samantha Rafter" Sammy answered her mobile in her business tone. This was not the Sammy, Rachel knew. "Sammy, its Rach" she replied. "OMG! Someone normal to talk to, thank you soooo much for ringing" she said into the phone obviously thankful, that the Lord had given her Rachel as the sister she never had. "Work that bad...huh?" Rachel asked, knowing the feeling. "You would not believe it, how many times can you tell someone, it's not for sale anymore!" she replied raising her voice at the end.

"I totally agree, a total bogan" Sammy said as Rachel recited her story. "What kind of name is Camel anyway, even if it is your best friend?" She finished in even more disgust. As they continued talking, they decided that Jake Barton, if he ever showed his face, near Rachel again…would be sorry…very sorry. "Hey, Rach, I have to go" Sammy said really sorry for having to end the conversation. "Mr. Newton is here, I guess I will be telling him too, that it has already been bought" she ended. "Good Luck, see ya tonight" Rachel farewelled her almost sister. "Bye" Sammy responded before hanging up the phone, and heading towards her client.

As Rachel looked out the glass wall of her office, she noticed Libby ogling George. Not missing a beat, she opened her door, and yelled at Libby to get in there ASAP. "What do you want Rach?" Libby asked her very best friend. "Well, you know…" Rachel started on with one of the infamous Rafter Stories, knowing it wouldn't end anytime soon; she pulled up a chair, shut the door and listened to her friend. "Well, I once knew this girl, and she worked with this guy. They'd both known each other since they were four. Then one day the girl saw the guy in a whole different light. She had fallen in love with him, it was the most amazing feeling ever and she was head over heels for him…" she said "OMG!! Rach you're in love with boss" Libby yelled, thanking that Rach's office was soundproof. "What!!! Hell No!!!" She yelled back "Libby, that's disgusting!!!" Rachel said, as if she would go out with their boss, the pimply freak of a guy, no he was soooo not Rachel's type. "Then what's the point of your story?" Libby asked frustrated "You are soooo in love with George!!" Rachel exclaimed "AM NOT" Libby yelled at her friend. "Well then, why were you just undressing him with your eyes?" Rachel said quite pleased with herself. "Rachel Rafter, if it wasn't the fact that we were best friends, I would permanently kill you right now and get George to help me" she said, suddenly realizing what she had said. "You are in love with him…you just admitted it!!! George and Libby sitting in a tr…" Rachel sung. Only being stopped by a hand over her mouth when George walked in.

Please Review...I want at least 5 a chapter unlike my other story when I only got one each chapter!!!

Thanx guys...Love you heaps

-Elanora


End file.
